mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Francese crime family
The''' Francese crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the second most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Giuseppe "Pepe" Badalamenti (1892 - 1928) (imprisoned) *Francis "Frank Badalamenti" Negale (1928 - 1934) (murdered) *Alphonse "The Cigar" Guerante (1934 - 1940) (fled) *Vittorio "Vito" Pellegrino (1940 - 1942) (murdered) *Marcell "Ace" Altolini (1942 - 1950) (deported back to Italy in 1954) * Louis Abanadano (1950 - 1951) (murdered by Fellini boss Vincenzo Balardo) *Gaetano "Tony Badalamenti" Negale (1951 - 1958) (murdered) *Santo Francese (1958 - 1988) (retired, died in 1996) **''Acting Boss: Richard "Cigarette" Guerante (1988 - 1990) (replaced by Commission)'' *Calogero "Cali Mike" Spotura (1990 - 1999) (died of natural causes) *Joseph "The Pidgeon" Cacciatore (1999 - 2007) (imprisoned 2003 - 2007) (died in prison of thyroid cancer) **''Acting Boss: Benito "Glasses" DeNova (2003 - 2006) (imprisoned)'' **''Acting Boss: Vacant (2006 - 2007)'' *Venero "Vic" Dellanucci (2007 - present) (imprisoned 2007 - present, scheduled for release in 2062) **''Front Acting Boss: Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino (2007 - 2008) (imprisoned)'' ** Acting Boss: Domenick "Dom the Giant" DiLeo (2007 - 2014) (imprisoned) ** Acting Boss: Benito "Glasses" DeNova (2014 - present) Street Boss: ' The street boss is a position that was created as a sort of go-to-guy for the boss, more of a right-hand man to the boss than the Underboss. * Joseph "Joey the Neck" Cistino (1973 - 1986) * Martino "Marty" Meletto (1986 - 1992) (died of natural causes) * Leonard "Louie" Meletto (1992 - 1994) (imprisoned) * Emilio "Bobby" DeCino (1994 - 2005) (stepped down) * Joseph "Sonny" Meletto (2005 - 2007) (stepped down) * Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino (2007 - 2008) (imprisoned) * Joseph "Sonny" Meletto (2008 - present) 'Underboss: *Walter Falcone (1892 - 1934) (retired) *Franco Tralterio (1934 - 1935) (demoted) *Ilario "Larry" Isi (1935 - 1956) (imprisoned 1948 - 1956, died in prison) ** Acting Underboss: Joseph DiLeo (1948 - 1956) *Joseph DiLeo (1956 - 1958) (murdered) *Anthony Morino (1958) (murdered) *Joseph "Joey Viv" Viviletta (1958 - 1983) (retired) *Steven "9 Club" Longo (1983 - 2002) (died of natural causes) * Paul Rizzo (2002 - 2010) (life imprisonment) ** Acting Underboss: Gregory DiLeo (2010 - 2012) (imprisoned) ** Acting Underboss: David "Dale" Cavalcante (2012) (imprisoned) * Domenico "Beppy" Guarosa (2014 -present) 'Consigliere:' *Stefano Capopellegrino (1929 - 1936) (died of natural causes) * Frank Lamonte (1936 - 1942) (murdered) * Louis Abanadano (1942 - 1950) (became boss) *Sandro Francese (1950 - 1958) (became boss) * Carmine DeCampo (1958 - 1971) (imprisoned) *Steven "9 Club" Longo (1971 - 1983) (became underboss) *Francesco "Frankie Corbano" Bertucci (1983 - 1999) (imprisoned) *Venero "Vinnie" Dellanucci (1999 - 2007) (became boss) *Reginald Belvento (2007 - 2014) (demoted) Current Leadership Administration: ' *'Boss: Venero "Vic" Dellanucci - Born in Brooklyn in 1935, Dellanucci was a capo during the 1970s and 80s, working under "Cali Mike" Spotura and Joseph Cacciatore. This trust and alliance earned him the position of consigliere in 1999 after Frank Corbano's imprisonment. Becoming one of Cacciatore's closest allies, he called the shot in prison to fix the crown upon Dellanucci's head as boss. Dellanucci was charged not 2 months after his promotion with over 15 counts of racketeering and charged to 30 years in prison. After Operation Garden State, another 25 years were tacked onto his sentence. * Acting Boss: Benito "Glasses" DeNova - a Brooklyn capo, DeNova is a two-time acting boss. He reigned during Joseph Cacciatore's imprisonment. DeNova was sentenced in 2006 to a count of racketeering and sentenced to 4 years in prison. *'Underboss:' Domenico "Beppy" Guarosa - longtime member of the Franchese family, Guarosa has been recognized as a capo since as early as 1990. *'Consigliere:' Giovanni "John Blue Eyes" Santino - capo in Staten Island. Santino is a first generation Italian, whose parents were from Palermo, Sicily. Santino was arrested in late 2005 on gun charges and was released in early 2006. 'Capos:' Bronx Faction: *John Cenino - a capo in the Bronx operating out of his Wakefield home. Cenino is known for having a clean reputation crime-wise. *Anthony "Tony the Trigger" Galeto - a capo living in Queens, but operating in the Bronx. Galeto is an infamous hitman dispite his current age of 78 years old. He spent 20 years in prison on a murder charge and became a capo in 2000 after the death of Benito Tranali. *Joseph "Big Joe" Libanese - a capo operating out of his deli in the Bronx. Libanese was involved in a lawsuit in 2010 when he assaulted a customer for stealing. Libanese is the son-in-law of Venero Dellanucci. *Alphonse Mante - capo in the Bronx and brother to Marciano capo Angelo Mante. *Matthew "The Geezer" Zaccarino - 91 year old capo operating in the Bronx. Zaccarino was the former front acting boss for Domenick DiLeo before he was imprisoned in 2008. He was released in 2013 and is said to be semi-retired. Zaccarino is also a WWII veteren. Brooklyn Faction: * * Anthony "Tony D" D'Angelo - capo operating in Brooklyn, D'Angelo was the target of a conspiracy indicment back in 2000, but was later aquitted of all charges. D'Angelo is the father of soldier Joseph D'Angelo, and the uncle of soldiers Richard D'Angelo and Carmen D'Angelo. *Frank Giancagliani - capo operating in Brooklyn with his son, soldier and crew member Calvin. * John "Bobby Stein" LaFurio - a capo in Brooklyn, LaFurio was arrested in 2010 on weapon charges and was released 4 months later. *Aldofo "Rudy" LaMia - capo operating in Brooklyn, LaMia's father was former capo Gaetano LaMia who ran most of the operations in Brooklyn by himself. Right before Gaetano's death, he requested for Aldofo to take over the crew. LaMia was arrested on gambling charges in 2010 and was released in 2012. * Frank "Fat Frank" Olivieri - capo in Brooklyn, back in 1991 at the age of 31, Olivieri was arrested on charges of extortion that involved a garment union and was sentenced to 6 years and was released on January 3, 1997. Staten Island Faction: *Andrew "Fat Andy" DeCalcagno - Staten Island capo, DeCalcagno is known for being heavily involved in the Staten Island garbage business dating back to 1995. *Ralph "Ellie" Massaretta - capo of a Staten Island crew. * John "Jackie Boy" Spagnuola - Staten Island capo, Spagnuola was involved in a RICO case in 1991 on charges of racketeering where he and 12 other members of the Francese family were convicted. Spagnuola was released in 2009. Queens Faction: *Armando "Randy" Lofiore - Queens capo, Lofiore was arrested in 1987 on charges of gambling and overseeing construction rackets. He was sentenced to 5 years and was released in 1992. He was again arrested on illegal gambling charges in 2000 and served 4 months. *Peter "Little Pete" Rizzo - capo operating in Queens. Rizzo is the younger brother of former underboss Paul Rizzo. New Jersey Faction: *David "Davie" Arcato - a capo operating in New Jersey. Arcata is known for holding Christmas parties for Essex County. *Emilio "Bobby" DeCino - a capo living in Long Island but operating out of his bar in New Jersey. *Albert Enere - capo in New Jersey. Enere was charged in 2004 with extortion of garbage companies and served 5 years. * (acting) Vincent "Vinny" Tadino - acting captain for David Cavalcante. Imprisoned Capos: * Gregory DiLeo - capo operating in Staten Island, DiLeo is the brother of acting boss Domenick DiLeo and the former acting underboss. In 2012, DiLeo was indicted on murder charges. * David "Dale" Cavalcante - a capo and former acting underboss with the New Jersey Faction. Cavalcante was arrested in 2012 under racketeering charges and is currently serving a 10 year sentence. Notable Soldiers: *Dominick "DeDe" Belvento - Staten Island soldier, Belvento is one of the highest earning soldiers in the family and is shown complete respect. He is the nephew of former consigliere Reginald Belvento. * Reginald Belvento - Brooklyn soldier and former consigliere who was a great ally to Venero Dellanucci upon his ascension to boss. Belvento is known in the underworld as a cold-blooded killer. * Gregory DiLeo - former Staten Island capo, DiLeo is the cousin of both former acting boss Domenick DiLeo and former powerful capo Vincent DiLeo. In 2012, DiLeo was indicted on murder charges. * Anthony "Tony J" Sandrilino - former capo, Sandrilino had a falling out with acting boss Benito DeNova, which led to his demotion.